


Cupid (you shot my heart)

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cupid - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, kind of lol, originally planned as a part of exoverse but turned out different, sekai - Freeform, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Don't be surprised about Sehun, cupid shot him.





	Cupid (you shot my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3star4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/gifts).



> Lolololol, I normally hate happy endings and this is so cute and gross and long and ewww, I just dunno .-.. I'm not really happy with it and the ending feels a bit rushed, but nvm I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Not beta read (as always lol) (btw, my father just got me my first laptop for my testimony, wtf whyyy?? (not that I would complain but lol) i kind of had to press myself through this, i'm just not happy with it but i loved the idea and the prompt
> 
>  
> 
> **I still search for a beta, so if you're interested, write me a comment or on wattpad under: baekkieony**

When a cup with some undefinable sticky liquid is spilled all over Sehun's chest – which is either a really really worse attempt at getting him shirtless or just the plain dumbness of dancing when you're drunk – he stuffs the memories of this night under the "bad things I want to forget, do not open" folder in his head.

It's not like it could have been any worse with Sehun staying at home and studying until late (read: playing mario cart), but right now he definitely thinks that cuddling into his cosy and warm sheets at home and hugging his hidden dolphin plushy sounds a lot better than having to deal with his beautiful (and _new)_ white button down being ruined (even if it was kind of his own fault to wear a _white_ button down shirt to a college party) and the juice on his pants (which makes them seem like he pissed himself, what – in fact – he did not) forming an uncomfortable wet patch.

The fact that Jongin is dancing shirtless two feet away on a table, abs on display for all, doesn't make his jeans a single bit more comfortable.

He wiggles his way through the dancing crowd, people grinding on each other in the rhythm of the music (or at least they try to), the usual druggies in one corner getting wasted and the puking people all over the place making it way more harder than it should be.

When someone not only trips on his foot, but also spills his drink all over his face and shirt (for the fucking _second_ time that evening), this night is ruined forever and Baekhyun – who has dragged him to this party in the first place – should better make his will before Sehun is going to kill him tomorrow.

But he can't be really angry for long when he looks up and faces Jongin, eyes glimmering and glazed, lips red from the jungle juice (so fucking kissable), like sweet red cherries, beautiful face just inches away and completely lost in thoughts Sehun leans forward, eyes closing, just a single bit, and he's about to capture those plump lips as his own-

"Sehun? Sehun, what the fuck, are you okay?", Sehun snaps out of his thoughts and pries his eyes open, only to be faced with the ground, a dull pounding in the back of his head making his face scrunch up in disgust. _Has he really been about to kiss Jongin – his best friend (and long time crush)?_ He hopes the fuck not.

"No, I'm fine, I-I just stumbled over my own feet"

He helps himself up, thankfully grabbing the outstretched arm from Jongin, who sighs and firmly wraps a hand around Sehun's wrist. Dragging him to the door, a light summer night breeze streaming into the overheated rooms, Jongin stumbles out of the party out on the street, flopping down onto the ground and dragging Sehun down with him. "I think it's better if we go now, you have had enough for tonight".

Sehun wants to protest that he's definitely not had enough, but when he tries to stand up from the ground alone, he trips and lands on his butt with an ungraceful "oohmpf" again. Okay, he _may_ has had a little to much, but he's only a bit tipsy (or at least that's what he tells himself).

Jongin rolls his eyes and looks at him expectantly, and when Sehun finally grumbles a "yeah, maybe you're right", he smirks gleefully and pushes himself up from the ground, before he helps Sehun up, skin glowing under the lime light of the moon and the lamp on the street.

Their faces are so close together again, inches apart, Jongin's lips glistening in the dim and soft light. His beauty seems a bit subtle today, but still so natural that it looks like everything comes to him without any effort. It always had been like this, Jongin getting everything effortlessly, while Sehun had to fight – for good grades, for his parents accepting that he is gay as fuck, for majoring in his favourite class and for well, Jongin. And he has won over exactly everything beside one thing – Jongin – and it felt great.

He was never jealous that Jongin had good grades without studying, was good at dancing without really ever doing practice (but nowadays, he does) and he was also never jealous of Jongin for having loving parents, because they loved him just as much and treated him like their own son. But how could he be jealous if the only thing he couldn't have was Jongin himself, when it was the only thing he really wanted?

Sehun nervously licks his lips, uncomfortable with the way Jongin just stares right into his eyes, like he could see Sehun's soul, before his gaze flickers for a second too long to his Sehun's lips, lingers there for too long and Sehun decided _fuck it_ , before he leans forward and meets Jongin's lips halfway.

It's not a single bit like in all these cliché movies, where they tell you about the butterflies and fireworks and "how time stopped when he captured my lips with his" and Sehun is kind of disappointed, because the only thing he feels is the sudden urge in his stomach to throw up.

Even if Sehun would never admit it out loud, he's a bit of a romantic and he always wanted his and Jongin's first kiss to be the classical "candles and I love you forever" thing with overrated violin music and angels in the background. Cliché, he knows.

Kissing Jongin isn't even that great – he's okay, but not the best – and Sehun blames it on the alcohol and hopes the things Jongin does with his tongue aren't the things he normally does when he kisses people. He kind of expected more.

What he did not expect tho, are Jongin's fingers hastily popping open the first button of Sehun's shirt and when he swats Jongin's hands away and tells him to wait until they get to the dorm, Jongin looks like a kicked puppy.

Before they can start literally running to their dorm, Jongin goes a bit on his tiptoes and whispers in Sehun's ear sensually: "If you hurry up now, I'll blow you in the morning".

Sehun has never walked so fast in his whole life before.

They're lucky – the dorms are mostly empty when they arrive, so no one can complain about Sehun's shirt finding it's way to the ground somewhere near the elevator and Jongin's pants being left in front of their RA's door (Luhan's gonna kill them later) and Sehun can barely open the door of their shared apartment before Jongin's hands are on him again and seconds later, he finds himself being pressed against the now closed door.

Jongin's mouth is hot on his skin, his eyes bleary when he looks up from his knees, fingers fumbling with the fly of Sehun's sticky pants. Sehun has never seen Jongin so submissive before, so obedient it basically hurts and when Jongin kittenishly licks on the angry red tip of the black haired boy, he tangles his fingers in his hair to press him further onto his cock.

Jongin chokes – one time, two times – but then adjust to the length and begins to bop up his head, tears prickling out of the corner of his eyes, but smile stretching around the base of Sehun's cock. He looks so so good on his knees, vulnerable and sexy, his left hand stretched around his own dick, moans being swallowed by being pressed further onto his cock.

Before Sehun can come into Jongin's mouth he pulls his head back by his hair, lips and cock spit slick and Jongin may not be the best kisser, but he is definitely good at sucking cock.

"On my bed, baby, all fours"

Jongin obeys quickly and wiggles out of his boxer and shirt, before Sehun does the same with his pants and boxer. Not much later and Jongin's face is pressed into the white and soft sheets of Sehun's bed, screams muffled by a pillow and Sehun's dolphin plushy while Sehun fingers him open from behind.

A scream howls through the room when Sehun pushes in, tip disappearing behind Jongin's slightly red rim and another moan rips out of Jongin's mouth when he bottoms out completely. He stays still for moment, allows Jongin to adjust, before he beings to pound into him without mercy, his own moans silent through the sob of words and tears streaming out of Jongin's mouth, headboard hitting the wall with every thrust.

Sehun feels himself coming too fast, is too close too early, but he doesn't care, because he has his crush in front of him, basically begging him to let him cum and when Sehun feels his own orgasm ripping through his body, he pulls out, spurts of white draping over Jongin's ass and tights and it doesn't take long for Jongin to follow him over the edge with the help of Sehun's skilled fingers.

They are tired and gross, sweaty and full with come but Sehun just tells Jongin it's a to late to clean up and they will wash the sheets and themselves tomorrow, before they move over to Jongin's bed and falls asleep together, cuddling close, Jongin's head pressed to Sehun's sticky chest and Sehun's heart only beats a little faster.

______________________________

It's the most horrible morning Sehun ever had for a long long time.

When he wakes up, head pounding, biceps muscles aching and his whole body sticky with some undefinable white liquid and sweat, sick feeling growling in his stomach, he feels terrible.

But if that isn't enough, his stomach only feels a littler sicker than before when he sees Jongin next to him – _naked_ – and takes a look down his own body – _also naked_ – and combines one and two together (it also explains what the white liquid on his and Jongin's torso and on his sheets on the other bed is).

He decides to wake up Jongin, but then he just tries to wiggle out of the sheets silently, wanting a hot shower and pain killers first, before he has to face the consequences of fucking his best friend (even if it was great from what he remembers and he does not regret a single bit of the night).

He nearly made it to the bathroom when Jongin wakes up and stretches, clearly in a better condition as Sehun and seemingly unfazed by all the things around him. "Morning", he mumbles sleepily to a confused Sehun, who normally would coo about how cute Jongin looked while doing it, but he today he just has no words.

"You seem a bit wrecked, you better go shower, I'll make breakfast and shower later", before Sehun can say anything, Jongin is already out of the bed and in the kitchen, pans being dragged out of cabinets making noise definitely too early.

Sehun thinks that they'll just talk about it later and goes showering without any words left.

______________________________

Everything could have turned out okay, really everything, if they just talked about it later. But they didn't. They didn't talk about, even if Sehun tried to bring it up the next three days at breakfast, lunch and dinner (or every any time they ate together or did anything).

But Jongin just always changed the topic, like it never happened and Sehun is _annoyed._ He didn't do this to be ignored like this afterwards, he didn't let Luhan scream at him like that for fucking in the corridor in front of their whole dorm like that to be ignored and he definitely didn't put up with Jongin's shit and his crush for so long to be revealed like this and then just getting dumped.

He deserves an explanation, but when Jongin couldn't give him one, and the evening still changed nothing, he decides to steals cupids arrows and shoot Jongin himself.

______________________________

It's starts with a note on Jongin's desk one sunny thursday morning in july. It is the only class he has with Jongin the whole day – calculus II – and the prof is shitty and so is his level of knowledge of this class. But Sehun has Chanyeol– who was fucking great in maths – and so it is safe to not be attentive here.

He is far more amazed by how great Jongin looks when he is sleeping and the surprised look on his face after he got the note from Sehun is worth all the stress he has made himself about writing it perfectly.

_Dear Jongin,_

_I hope you have a great day so far^-^_

_You look beautiful today (as always) and I wish you luck with your chemistry exams today_

_Sincerely yours, your mysterious Fan Nr. 1_

Jongin would not even consider this note being written by Sehun, because first: he has changed his writing for it and second, Sehun can't even remember the dates of his own exams, so how would he remember Jongin's? (it is not like Sehun knows every single one of Jongin's exam dates).

______________________________

The second note comes on a tuesday, this time the afternoon and it is simple but clarifying and it gives Jongin something to think about.

_Dear Jongin,_

_You look great in today's sweater, yellow suits you._

_I hope you have a great day^-^_

_Sincerely yours, your Fan Nr.1_

_Ps: you know me better than you think and I'm also in the cafeteria today_

The confused gaze on Jongin's face and the glance over the cafeteria, but mostly the smile afterwards was enough for Sehun to have a smile glued to his face throughout the whole day and smirk down, hiding in behind his food.

______________________________

The third note is as simple as the second, but far more important, because he reveals something private. It's glued to the back of Jongin's chemistry exam his teacher asked Sehun to bring him, because Jongin had called in sick today.

_Dear Jongin,_

_I like you._

_A lot more than normal (if you haven't noticed yet)._

_I just wanted to know if you would consider liking me too._

_I hope you have a great day^-^_

_Sincerely yours, your Fan Nr.1_

_Ps: You'll see who I am (one day)_

After reading the yellow sticky note, Jongin puts down the note and stares at Sehun, confused.

"Sehun?"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider licking a person you because of notes they have sent you, without even knowing them?"

"Why? Did somebody that for you?"

"Yeah. He's always so attentive and cares about me a lot. Like, like I've know him for a long time"

"Then why not, he sounds like a great person"

Jongin hums appreciative and mumbles something that sounds a lot like "I'll give it a try then".

______________________________

Before Sehun can pin the fourth sticky note to Jongin's table on a thursday, he notices that there's already a yellow sticky note pinned to it. He smiles and rips the paper from the desk, stuffing it in his pocket to read it in his calculus lesson.

_Dear my Nr.1 Fan,_

_Maybe I like you too and I would really like to find out more about you._

_I hope you have a great day too ^-^_

_Sincerely yours, Jongin._

_Ps: tell me who you are please._

And that's when Sehun catches the idea, the idea of dropping a bomb on Jongin and so he writes only a sentence back, before it rings and he slips the note subtly in Jongin's back in the haze of the crowd.

_Dear Jongin,_

_Date, next week on friday, I'll come to your room at 7?_

_Sincerely yours, your very nervous Fan Nr.1_

_Ps: I'm in your calculus class, too._

He follows Jongin to his lockers, since his is right next to him and when he sees Jongin finding the note and reading it, before looking around confused, his heart makes a jump.

On tuesday, in his calculus class again, he already spots the yellow note before he sees Jongin. When Jongin is busy talking to Tao, he snatches it and hopefully reads the answer.

_Dear my Fan Nr.1,_

_Date on friday sounds great!_

_Sincerely yours, a just as nervous Jongin._

_Ps: I still have no idea who you are_

So, it's friday now. Sehun can handle that.

______________________________

On friday, exactly three minutes before the clock hits seven, Sehun is as nervous as he has been at his final exams in high school or when he got the letter from the college he attends now. Okay, no, he's never been that nervous before, honestly.

"And you really think I look great?"

Jongin asks for the third time in ten minutes, but Sehun nods patiently, again. "You do and he'll love it. You look gorgeous anyway". Sehun isn't lying when he says that, Jongin would look great it a trash bag.

When it strikes seven, Sehun straightens his back and slips on his shoes, before he goes to the door and lies his hand on the knob. He wants to turn the knob, but a confused Jongin stops him, gaze reeking over his body.

"What are you doing? Are going out, too?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think", Sehun smirks at Jongin, slyly and opens the door, to close it right after him and take a deep breath in, before he raises his fist and knocks on the door softly.

Jongin opens the door, his facial expressions turning from expectantly to shocked to understanding to tired. "You-you are the str-and you wrote all those-omg I can't believe it that you did that", the word vomit comes out of Jongin's mouth, but instead of stressed and grossed out he looks relieved and happy.

"I think you didn't understand that I thought of our "incident" not as a one time thing".

It's the only thing Sehun presses out, because he has the feeling that if he talks more he'll throw up right on their cheap carpet. Jongin's face switches between disbelief and relief, before he just throws his arms around Sehun and presses himself into him.

"And I thought that _you_ wanted it to be a one time thing. But I definitely didn't want it to be a one time thing, too", he mumbles into the crook of Sehun's neck, but the plants a small kiss on his neck and smiles, just like Sehun is smiling.

Sehun can't but laugh when Jongin drags him into the room by his tie and tells him that he still has the morning blow job left Jongin promised him back then and he doesn't need Jongin to tell him that he loves him, too, because he can see it in the way Jongin kisses him and in the way Jongin's eyes are soft only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> **I still search for a beta, so if you're interested, write me a comment or on wattpad under: baekkieony**


End file.
